


bits & pieces

by itsclowreedsfault



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsclowreedsfault/pseuds/itsclowreedsfault
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for various prompts on Tumblr. Other pairings/characters will be added as more fics are posted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **(Zen x MC)** Prompt: “Imagine Person A saying to Person B, "If real life was a fandom, people would ship us.” Bonus: Person A, never one to quit when they’re ahead, continues to say “There would be porn of us.” How Person B reacts is up to you.

If there was one thing MC had learned ever since she'd started dating Zen, it was that while he was the most attentive boyfriend she could've dreamed of, whenever he got into work mode he stopped noticing anything that happened around him. Usually, that didn't bother her - it's not like he didn't shower her with attention and compliments every other moment they were together - but she'd had a rough day at her own job, and seeing him on the couch absorbed in his script was starting to get frustrating.

After staring at him for a long time, MC sighed, wondering how she could get her very focused boyfriend to switch his attention to her. Something she'd seen on Tumblr earlier that week came to her mind - yes, that would be perfect.

"You know, Zen," she started, plopping down next to him.

"Hmm?" he asked, not raising his eyes from the paper he was holding.

"If real life was a fandom, people would ship us," MC said, leaning forward so she could take hold of the end of his ponytail, twisting it lightly around her fingers.

Zen finally looked at her, a soft smile on his lips.

"Of course they would, honey, we're meant for each other," he said.

MC was about to celebrate her victory when Zen gave her a quick kiss, almost immediately going back to studying his script. She pouted, frustrated that her plan hadn't worked, but it soon turned into a smirk. Time to take drastic measures.

She scooted even closer to him, moving so that her lips were almost touching his ear when she whispered, "There would be porn of us."

The effect was instant; Zen made a strange noise, sputtering as the script fell from his hands and he turned to look at MC, who put on the most innocent expression she could muster.

"B-babe! You can't say things like that out of the blue!" Zen managed to say, his voice a pitch higher than usual as his cheeks turned red.

"Why?"

"Because- You'll drive me crazy! Saying those things to a man, you'll wake the beast like th-"

"Maybe," MC interrupted, "that's exactly what I want to do."

Zen was silent for a moment, his mouth slightly ajar, and MC took this opportunity to pull him into a kiss. His shock didn't last long; Zen wound his hands around her waist, maneuvering them so that MC was lying on the couch and he hovered above her.

Pressing kisses down her neck, he said, "Whatever happens, it's your fault, babe." 

"Oh, I know it is," MC replied, unable to keep a smile off her face. Turning her head to the side to give Zen more access, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was the script lying on the floor, forgotten.

Mission accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **(V x MC)** Prompt: V broke his camera.

 The charger light was green.

Taking the battery and inserting it in his professional camera, V tried pressing the _on_ button again. However, like in his previous attempts, the camera stayed dead, proving that low battery wasn't the problem.

V sighed. He'd thought he'd been careful enough with his bag, but it seemed that somewhere between leaving their house in Korea and arriving in the hotel in Brazil, something had happened to his camera.

"Is it really broken?" MC asked, coming out of the bathroom. After hours on the plane, the first thing she'd said she wanted when they arrived at the hotel was a shower, so V had sat on their bed and tried to get his camera to work while he waited.

"I'm afraid so."

"I can't believe it!"

"It's okay", V said, putting the camera aside so he could pull MC to his lap. "I can always buy a new one when we get back."

"Do you want to change our plans for tomorrow?" MC asked, her brows furrowed with worry. "We can go look for a store, I'm sure there must be someth-"

V couldn't help but smile as he cut MC off with a soft kiss. It was endearing, the way she fussed over the smallest thing if she thought he was upset about it - even though most of the time he actually _wasn't_. If he let her keep talking, she'd soon be a mess of nerves, so it'd be better to stop her rant before it began.

Not that it was an easy thing to do, as he was very well used to.

"But V," she continued, as soon as he leaned back, "You were so excited about taking photos! You said it yourself, Brazil has the most beautiful views, and without your camera-"

While MC talked, V slowly took out his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and clicking the camera icon. Then, before MC could realize what was happening, he raised the phone and, with a _snap_ , took a picture of her.

She was speechless for a moment, looking at V with a confused expression that quickly turned to amusement as she tried to snatch the phone from his hands.

"V! I was talking, I probably have a weird face!"

V laughed, extending his arm back as far as he could to keep the phone out of reach. They struggled like that for a few moments, until a tired MC slumped back in his lap, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Humpf. Why'd you do that?"

"Because," V said, using his free hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind MC's ear. "This isn't a work trip. It's a trip for us. And I don't need a professional camera," he showed her the phone, where the picture he'd just taken was on display. It didn't look bad. "When I have the most beautiful view right here, in front of me."

MC smiled, and V couldn't care less that his camera was broken.

Her happiness burned into his retina like the most beautiful photograph.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be friends on [tumblr](http://itsclowreedsfault.tumblr.com/), feel free to message me!


End file.
